A New Adventure, A New Life
by Pocketwoman7
Summary: When Levy gets the news that they are moving to Crocus she drives out to Lucy's but instead ends up at Gajeel's. After calming her down, they enjoy a passionate night of sex. Nearly three years later Levy comes back to Magnolia to attend college with her young daughter Emi in tow. How will Gajeel react to a mini Levy with red eyes? Can they fix their relationship for Emi's sake?
1. Chapter 1- Big News!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It's October 28th and it is the day after young Levy McGarden's 16th birthday. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Even though she didn't ask for it, her parents got her a brand new Mazda 3 as bright blue as her hair. All her friends helped her celebrate this special occasion and made her have a night she would never forget. Everything in her life was going perfect. Until now.

Her parents, Elliot and Michelle, called Levy downstairs for supper. Her spirits were higher than ever as she continued to rave about her exciting day yesterday. As she glided down the stairs, the smell of tacos hit her nose. Levy's mouth began to water even before she sat down at their dining room table.

The McGarden's enjoyed their meal in relative silence. This wasn't like her parents. They hadn't even asked her about her day at school. Levy could feel the awkward tension in the air and she did not like it one bit. She had to put a stop to this.

"Ok, something is going on and you need to tell me what right now." Levy demanded

"Well sweetheart, I got an offer to be the chief of surgery and I accepted." Elliot explained

"That's amazing daddy, but I thought they were going to give that position to Metalicana." Levy inquired

"They did and he accepted. Levy my offer is from Crocus Memorial Hospital." He replied

"But that's on the other side of the country," Levy excalimed "We're moving aren't we?" Levy asked disappointedly

"Yes, we are. There are more opportunities for you there. We already bought a house and you will absolutely love it. We didn't want to ruin your birthday so we decided not to tell you until today." Michelle spoke up

"But all my friends are here. What am I supposed to tell them? When will we be moving?" Levy questioned as she slammed her hands on the table

"November 11th. I start on the 15th." Elliot responded

Levy ran from the table and stormed off to her room. She locked her door and threw herself onto her bed. Why were they doing this to her? Couldn't they see how much Magnolia meant to her? How much her friends meant to her? Levy continued to ignore her parents as they were pleaded with her through the door.

She couldn't take anymore of her parents tonight. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces when they asked her to give up her entire life here in Magnolia. Levy packed a duffle bag full of clothes. The girl just had to get away from this house and her parents tonight. Levy unlocked her door and headed downstairs towards the front door.

"Where do you think you are going Levy?" Elliot yelled as him and Michelle followed the young blunette

"I'm spending the night at Lucy's to cool my head off." The pissed off teenager retorted as she grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her

Levy was beyond upset. Her tears were now gone and rage had replaced the sadness. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and soon found herself at Gajeel's house in the country instead of Lucy's. Oh well. Different person, same result.

Gajeel's family had one of the biggest houses in all of Magnolia. Well, it was more of a mansion, but the point is that it's pretty fucking huge. That is what was expected of one of Magnolia's founding families.

Levy slowly got out of her car and trudged up to Redfox Manor. She rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. Her mood dropped again and felt even worse than before. She didn't know how much longer she could keep the tears from streaking her face once again. A man in his 50s, who dressed like Alfred from Batman, finally answered the door.

"Ahhh, Miss Levy. What can I do for you today?" The man asked

"I-is Gajeel here? I-i really need to talk to him Jeeves." Levy shakily spoke

"Of course. The young master is eating with master Metalicana. Would you like to dine with them? Tonight's dish is Steak Frites." Jeeves offered

"No thanks. I already ate and I just need to talk to a friend right now." Levy croaked

"Of course, Miss Levy. Follow me to the dining hall if you will." Jeeves responded

Jeeves began to lead Levy to the dining hall. As they pass the stairs, Levy noticed a painting of Gajeel's late mother, Verona. Her long dark tresses contrasted her creamy skin perfectly. Her golden eyes, like wheat ready to be harvested, shone brightly against her navy colored dress. Levy remembered all the times Verona was their for her when she would get into it with her parents. The woman had a calming, but authoritative, aura that radiated from her body that commanded respect without being overbearing. It hurt Levy almost as much as it did Gajeel and Metalicana when Verona left this world too soon.

Finally, Levy and Jeeves entered the large dining hall. Red walls with gold accents filled the room and made it feel warm. Levy felt safe in this room. Levy spotted Gajeel's long obsidian mane as he sat beside his father at the end of the inviting room.

"Young Master Gajeel, you have a visitor." Jeeves bellowed from the opposite side of the room

Gajeel turned to face Jeeves and found a red and puffy eyed Levy looking like she would breakdown at any moment. He pushed away from the table and stood up. Levy ran to him and he wrapped his muscular arms around the petite girl. Gajeel pulled Levy close as she began to cry into his chest. After a couple minutes he picked her up and sat back down at his seat at the table.

"Now, are ya gonna tell me what's wrong and whose ass I have kick or are you going to cry all day long?" Gajeel murmured into her hair

"I'm sorry. Tonight mom and dad told me that dad got a new job. I'm moving to Crocus on November 11th. I told them I was going to stay at Lu's tonight, but ended up here instead." Levy sniffled into Gajeel's chest

"I guess I did hear Elliot got the Chief of Surgery position at CroMem. Wish you didn't have to leave Levy. It'll definitely be boring around here without you." Metalicana ruefully smiled

"Thanks Metalicana. That means a lot to me." Levy replied as she wiped her face

"So after the 11th I'll never get to see my best friend again?" Gajeel questioned, pulling Levy closer to his body

"I plan on going to Magnolia University, despite my parents wishes. So, maybe we will get to see each other again someday. I mean if you end up going there." Levy sobbed lightly into his chest

"You can count on it Shrimp." Gajeel smiled into her hair

After he finished his supper, Gajeel carried an emotionally worn out Levy to his room. He settled Levy amongst his several blankets and 20 different pillows that resembled a nest. Gajeel laid beside his best friend and pulled her closer to his chest. His lips gently pecked the top of her head as he told her everything was going to be ok.

"I know, but you won't be there everyday to make me laugh. I won't get to hear you call me Shrimp everyday. I'm going to miss you so much." Levy whimpered in his arms

"You know you can always call or text me anytime. The next almost three years are going to be fucking tough as hell, but I'll be here for ya when you get back Levy." Gajeel replied as he tried to hold back tears of his own

"Thank you Gajeel." Levy responded quietly as she snuggled deeper into Gajeel's chest

"Wanna watch a movie Shorty?" Gajeel proposed

"I'd love to, but it has to be a funny one." She giggled

"You got it." He smirked

Gajeel got up to turn on his Xbox and get his controller before returning to his bed. Levy immediately cuddled back up against his broad chest. Gajeel scrolled through the movie app on his Xbox and ended up renting Daddy's Home.

Her laughter filled the bedroom and he couldn't get enough of it. It was music to his ears. It was about damn time she turned her mood around. Gajeel couldn't take her being so damn sad. It wasn't like her. He pulled her closer in the hopes of her never leaving his side. Gajeel could never tell another soul how much Levy moving away hurt him, but he had to stay strong for her.

Every once in a while Levy and Gajeel would exchange looks as they watched the movie. Blush decorated both of their faces when they would catch each others lingering looks. A strange emotion was bubbling up inside both of them and neither one of them knew what to do about it.

At the movie ended Levy looked up to find Gajeel staring back down at her. This time neither one of them looked away. The distance between their faces grew smaller and smaller. Levy's breath hitched in her throat as Gajeel pressed his lips gingerly hers.

His lips were softer than she ever imagined. Levy moaned into the kiss as Gajeel pulled her on top of him. She had never been kissed like this before. In fact, she had never been kissed at all, but the way Gajeel moved his velvety lips against her smooth, plump ones pushed her over the edge. Gajeel let out a guttural moan as Levy pressed deeper into the kiss. He squeezed her ass, making her squeak. He smirked into the kiss. He loved that sound.

Before too long the two 16 year olds parted their lips from the other and basked in the silence. He noticed her chest bobbing up and down as she tried to regain her breath. Damn she was fucking beautiful. He made sure to engrain this memory in his mind. He would need it.

"That was intense." Levy breathed harshly after collecting herself

"Gihi. Sure was Shorty." Gajeel chuckled in his own special way

"C-can I get some more?" Levy asked bashfully

"Definitely." Gajeel responded before placing a fierce kiss on her lips

Their passionate kiss continued as Gajeel wrapped his arms around her small frame and without breaking the kiss, quickly flipped them over to where he was on top. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down to his elbows. Her crotch brushed up against his erection and another growl escaped his lips causing her to blush furiously.

Gajeel's left hand tentatively groped Levy's right breast. He was surprised when Levy didn't stop him, but instead earned a moan from the girl beneath him. He pulled away to see Levy's flushed, but smiling face.

"Gajeel…" Levy whispered as she stroked his face gently

"Do ya wanna stop? Because I ain't gonna force ya to go any further than ya wanna go. I'm not a rapist." Gajeel murmured as he lowered his head to her ear

"Don't stop. I want this Gajeel." Levy smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it

"I don't wanna take advantage of ya. Yer pretty vulnerable right now." He spoke against her ear

"Shut up and take me Gajeel Redfox. There is no one else I'd rather lose myself to than you. Fuck me all night long." Levy demanded

"As you wish." Gajeel voiced sensually

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed this! The first 6 or so chapters is just like a giant prologue for the main story. I can't wait to get to the main part. I love you guys so much. Please remember to review. Please just don't leave hate messages and if you do at least make it private. Squeal.


	2. Chapter 2-Becoming One

Disclaimer: I do notown Fairy Tail or its characters. They belongto Hiro Mashima.

Warning: Lemon ahead!

* * *

Still October 28th

Gajeel fervently kissed Levy. Never had he ever kissed anyone with more passion or love than he did Levy in this moment. Levy equally matched his passion as she kissed him back. He began to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking along the way. His tongue flicked over the raw red marks causing Levy to elicit some heavenly moans.

Gajeel backed away from Levy slowly so he could get a good look at her. Her face was flushed from their recent activities and it only added to her beauty. He removed Levy's shirt and threw it to the ground before removing his own and doing the same. Levy looked up to see Gajeel's rock hard abs hovering over her delicate body and began to drool.

"Like what you see shorty?" Gajeel smirked

"Mhm." Levy moaned as Gajeel returned to kissing and nipping at Levy's neck and chest

Levy pulled at the hair on the back of his head causing pressure to well up deep within both of the teens. Gajeel growled at the sensation that this caused. He began to kiss down her torso, leaving love bites along the way. Gajeel stopped just above her shorts and nipped at her hip bones. She was already panting heavily and he hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. He could already smell her womanly scent and it was driving his manhood crazy, but he would wait until she was absolutely ready.

She raised her hips and unfastened the button so he could remove them for her. Gajeel slowly and almost torturously pulled Levy's shorts down with his teeth. Once her shorts were off he rose back up and claimed her lips once more before turning his attention back to her chest. He raised her up and gently unclasped her bra causing her small, pert breasts to bounce free. Immediately, Levy covered her chest.

"Remove your arms Lev." Gajeel purred into her neck

"W-why? A-all you will do is laugh at my smallness." Levy stuttered nervously

"I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world no matter what your chest size is. Now, remove your arms Levy." He ordered

Levy slowly, but surely removed her arms from her chest. Gajeel marveled at her in all her glory. She didn't realize the depth of her beauty. She underestimated how amazingly beautiful her body was. No, she didn't have the biggest breasts, but that didn't matter to Gajeel. None of it mattered because he only had eyes for her. That's how it had always been. Even when they were kids he always thought she was the most beautiful person that graced Earthland.

Gajeel lowered his head to her right breast and began to suck and flick his tongue against it. He groped the other breast which earned moans and mewls from the beautiful blunette beneath him. He tugged her breast with his teeth. Gajeel kept switching back and forth between her breasts as he slowly moved his hand towards her crotch.

His fingers rubbed slow circles over her lacy panties. Levy raised her hips again as Gajeel removed her underwear without his mouth leaving her breasts. His massive hand slowly glided down her torso and rubbed against her slick wet folds before plunging a finger inside her. Levy inhaled sharply as his thick digit slid in and out of her pussy. Gajeel inserted a second finger and began to stroke her clit with his thumb.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Gajeel that feels so good." Levy whined almost breathlessly

 _How the fuck am I going to fit inside her? I can barely get two fingers in._ Gajeel thought as he kept pumping his fingers

Gajeel sensed that Levy's orgasm was coming close. He pulled his fingers out to Levy's dismay before kissing all the way down her body and positioning his face between her legs. His mouth trailed up and down her legs as he left kisses along the way and relished her scent.

Gajeel's tongue made one long stroke against her slit. This earned him the most heavenly moan that's ever graced his ears. His tongue continued long, broad strokes against her pussy. She tasted absolutely heavenly. Like fresh honey from a beehive. Gajeel inserted a finger once again as his tongue flicked against her clitoris. Levy pulled his hair and massaged his scalp as he continued eating her out. It didn't take too much longer for her to obtain her orgasm.

"Gajeel I-i-I'm gonna-AHHHHH!" Levy shouted loudly

Levy's body shook as her orgasm rippled through her body. Gajeel pulled his fingers out of her body and sucked up all her juices before he reclaimed her lips. Levy was surprised that she enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips.

Gajeel backed up and appreciated the sight of a flushed and panting Levy. Deciding he couldn't wait or make the goddess in front of him wait any longer, Gajeel jumped off the bed. This startled Levy and she jumped when she felt his presence leave the bed. He removed the rest of his clothing causing the strain of his erection to lessen as he freed himself. Levy marveled as his 10 inch penis sprang from his boxers.

 _How the hell is that supposed to fit inside me?_ She thought as her eyes widened

Gajeel gave her a sly smirk before he made his way back to the bed. He positioned himself over Levy's perfect, at least in his mind, body as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. Her pussy glided against his stomach causing a surge of electricity to travel through his body. He lowered his head to her ear and spoke softly.

"I want to let you know that this might hurt a little and I really don't like hurting you." He murmured in her ear

"I know it's going to hurt a little bit at first, but it will be worth it in the end. In the end the pleasure will outweigh the pain." Levy smiled into his neck

Gajeel centered his throbbing erection against Levy's vagina.

"I want you to bite my shoulder when I enter you. It'll help both of us. I promise." Gajeel said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"Ok." Levy affirmed with a nod

Gajeel slowly pressed himself inside Levy as she bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Levy lapped up the blood that trickled out of his wound. Both hiss at the pain coursing through their bodies, but endures the pain for the other. He paused as his cock hit her virgin barrier.

"I'm gonna push through real quick. It'll hurt less that way. Bite and scratch all you want, it won't hurt me." Gajeel explained

"Hey Gajeel?" She grinned

"Yeah Levy?" He smiled

"I'm glad we are each others first." Levy remarked

"Me too." He smiled wholeheartedly

Gajeel lowered his head again before pulling half way out and in one swift motion, thrusted past Levy's hymen. Levy shrieked in pain before biting into Gajeel's other shoulder and clawing at his back. Gajeel allowed Levy to adjust to his girth and length before continuing. He looked down to her beautiful face and saw that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Levy…" He murmured as his hand gently stroked her face

"It's ok Gajeel. You are just bigger than I expected, but I'll be fine." She reassured him

He kissed her forehead as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. At first, Gajeel was worried because Levy's face was still contorted to one of pain, but before long it turned to one of pleasure. Levy moaned from the friction that Gajeel was creating with each thrust. He growled more as Levy continued to claw and scratch his back. He secretly liked that feeling, but there was no way he was going to tell her that.

"Gajeel I'm not that fragile. You can go faster now." Levy giggled in amusement

"Was just waiting for your word." Gajeel hummed

Gajeel pulled out of Levy before he positioned her on her hands and knees. With a firm grip on her saucy hips, he swiftly inserted his penis into her dripping pussy. He gained a groan as Levy shouted his name.

Levy continued to moan and mewl at every powerful thrust Gajeel made. He continued ramming Levy from behind as he planted kisses along her spine. God her pussy was so fucking tight. Gajeel never wanted to leave her warmth. He groped her breasts causing her to shout his name at the top of her lungs.

Levy's whines became more loud and high pitched as her walls tightened around Gajeel's dick. After a few more pumps, Gajeel unleashed his seed deep within Levy knowing that she was on the best birth control out there. He just stayed there, hovering over her, for a moment to regain his balance and let the blurriness leave his eyes.

Gajeel slowly pulled out of Levy before collapsing on his back. Both of the teenagers were still panting several minutes afterwards. Levy cuddled up against Gajeel's broad chest and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. They decided that they were too tired to take a shower so they covered up a decided to take one in the morning before quickly falling asleep.

This horrible night turned out to not be too bad for Levy. Her dreams that night were ones of nothing but the pleasure of having Gajeel inside her. She was no longer a virgin and she was happy that Gajeel Redfox was the one that claimed her and that she was the one that claimed him. Moving away from him was really going to suck now.

* * *

Did I actually just write that? I think I did. I know this isn't really good for a lemon, but it is my first one so please be nice to me. Also,my boyfriend was breathing down my neck the entire time and I have a hard time writing when he is sttaring at the screen of my tablet. Please review! I don't want to say that I am desperate, but yeah I kind of am. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3- Farewell For Now

Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. Warning: very very very very small amount of lemon ahead.

* * *

The morning after their magical night, Levy was woken up by the warm sunshine hitting her face. She felt Gajeel's rock hard body underneath her smaller form. Levy could feel the heat radiating from his skin and suddenly remembered they were both naked. She blushed for half a second before looking and meeting Gajeel's ruby gaze.

Levy positioned herself on top of Gajeel to where her breasts pressed against his chest before softly kissing his lips. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. A sly smirk spread across Gajeel's face as Levy sat up and rubbed her core against his stomach.

"Yer a lot braver now Shrimp. Gihihi, not that I'm complaining." Gajeel chuckled boisterously

"I guess I have you to thank for that." Levy smirked

"How are ya feelin' down there? I hope I wasn't too rough with ya." Gajeel voiced concernedly

"I'm a little sore, but that's to be expected after a girl's first time and I didn't think you were rough at all." Levy said as blush covered her face

"Good." He replied

"Can I ask how you knew what to do Gajeel?" Levy pondered

"Well ya see I am a 16 year old boy with a lot of free time on my hands and access to the internet. Gihi. That aside, I just did what felt natural," Gajeel halfheartedly smiled "Now, what do you say we take that shower to wash all the sweat and sex off? You can't go home smelling like sex. Gihi." He said as he answered her question

"Sounds good to me." Levy giggled as she jumped off the bed

Gajeel stared at Levy's saucy hips as she sleepily walked to Gajeel's private bathroom. This brought his "little dragon" to full attention. He was already partially hard, but damn those womanly hips of hers. Definitely not a sight he would forget any time soon.

He was brought out of his thoughts as someone knocked on his bedroom door. Gajeel clumsily got out of bed and slung an old towel around his waist so his junk wasn't out for everyone to see. Gajeel opened the door to find Jeeves standing there.

"Good morning Young Master. How was your night?" Jeeves slyly asked

"It was pretty fucking amazing. Not that it's any of yer business. What do ya need geezer?" Gajeel asked though a yawn

"Master Metalicana wanted me to deliver Miss Levy's bag to your room. I understand she slept in here last night." Jeeves replied

"Thanks." Gajeel groaned as he took the bag

"Master Metalicana also wanted me to tell you that you might want to keep your nighttime escapades quiet from now on. Everyone could hear everything that went on last night." Jeeves chuckled

"Damn. Well, thanks for the Shrimp's bag. We'll be down for breakfast after a shower." Gajeel huffed

"As you wish Young Master." Jeeves responded before walking back towards the stairs that lead downstairs

Finally, Gajeel made his way into the bathroom. He honestly didn't think they were that loud. Just another thing to tease the Shrimp about. He watched Levy as she finished adjusting the water before she turned her attention to him.

"Took you long enough." Levy remarked sarcastically as she walked to Gajeel with her arms crossed

"Jeeves brought yer bag up. Apparently the whole house heard us fucking last night." Gajeel teased

"R-really?" Levy questioned as her cheeks turned as bright as Erza's hair

Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy and ushered her towards the shower.

"Did I embarrass ya by saying that Shorty?" Gajeel smirked as he pushed Levy against the wall of the shower

"J-just a little." Levy replied nervously as Gajeel's erection pressed against her back

"How about a quick one? I can't have you only once Levy." Gajeel sensually suggested as he wiggled his metallic eyebrows

Levy quickly turned around and reached up to pull Gajeel's head down to her level "Then just fuck me already." She demanded

Levy lifted a leg and braced herself against the wall as Gajeel slid into her warmth. The sound of the two panting teens echoed throughout the bathroom. Levy still couldn't believe the events that transpired last night. She blushed furiously as Gajeel continued to press himself inside her in swift, but careful motions. Between Gajeel's powerful and swift thrusts and the angle of Levy's body it didn't tale long for Gajeel to pour his seed inside Levy. As he came, Levy's oragasm rippled through her body causing Gajeel to have to steady her so she didn't fall over. Gajeel slid out of Levy before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Levy." Gajeel whispered in her ear as he tried holding back the tears

"I'm going to miss you too you big lug. Now, lets wash up. I'm hungry." She smiled sadly

It only took them about 15 minutes to get all washed up. Levy and Gajeel headed out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast as they held hands. They ate breakfast with Metalicana. He just laughed and shook his head knowing full well what the two 16 year olds engaged in last night. He should be mad because 16 seemed too young to lose your virginity, but then he would be a hypocrite because that was the age he was when he lost his.

After breakfast Levy said her goodbyes. She wrapped her small arms around Gajeel before looking up and giving him a kiss. It wasn't a quick one either. The two stood there for what felt like forever. Metalicana fake coughed and brought them out of their own little world. He could already see the pain in his son's face because he wouldn't be able to see her for a very long time. It hurt him to see Levy leave too. She always knew how to bring a smile to his face.

The drive back to Levy's house was a quiet one. She never should have even gone to Gajeel's house. She was just going to miss him even more now. Why? Why did her parents have to do this to her? Why now after she found the strength to show Gajeel how much he meant to her?

Levy pulled up to her house and quickly went inside. Of course Elliot and Michelle were already up and waiting for her to return to them. They immediately asked her how she was doing. She said she was feeling better, but Lucy took it harder than she though she would. Levy also told them she stopped by Gajeel's and ate breakfast with them because she wanted them to know because they are her best friends and would miss her he most.

The next day of school was miserable for Levy. As she stood before her friends getting ready to tell them she was moving and sudden burst of anxiety washed over her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't break everyone's hearts. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her. She looked up and found Gajeel giving her a reassuring look. She took a deep breath before revealing the news.

"I'm moving to Crocus in two weeks." She let out somberly

Tears welled up in everyone's eyes and they began to encircle her and Gajeel. No one in the group had a dry eye. Gajeel pulled Levy closer to his body as the males in the group came towards her. He gave them a warning growl. He wasn't in the mood to put up with them right now. They backed away slowly realizing that Gajeel would rip their arms off if they touched Levy right now. They were all shocked and sad to say the least. Especially Lucy, Jet, Droy and Gajeel. After all Gajeel couldn't let on that he knew about this before Lucy. Bunny Girl would kick his ass.

Over the next two weeks Levy and Gajeel became even closer. He never left her side much to Jet and Droy's chagrin. Neither Levy or Gajeel told anyone about their passionate night. They had to keep something to themselves after all. Every now and then they would sneak kisses and he held her tiny hand in his big one as he walked her to each and every one of her classes and to her car after school.

Gajeel went over to Levy's house a couple times to help pack. Of course they would just end up making out instead. His hand would travel up her side and intertwine in her hair. Eventually though, her parents caught them in the act and kicked him out. Levy and her parents argued when they told her she wasn't allowed to have any form of contact with him once they leave Magnolia. Why did they have to keep breaking her heart? It just wasn't fair.

It was finally moving day and Levy didn't think she could get any sadder. She was leaving the love of her life behind. All her friends showed up and helped move everything they were taking. In no time the moving truck was packed. Everyone was crying and giving Levy hugs as they said goodbye. Gajeel walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her itty bitty waist and leaned in close to her ear.

"I'm going to miss you so much Levy." He said as he choked back tears

"I'm going to miss you too Gajeel." She mumbled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I love you." He whimpered

"I love you too." She cried

He pulled back and tilted her chin up so their eyes met. Gajeel leaned down and kissed her lips with a fiery passion. Levy's tongue hit his pierced one and she relished in the sweet taste of the metal. Tears ran down her face as they continued to kiss. Gajeel backed away and wiped away the tears from her solemn face.

"Don't cry. Ya know ya can talk to me everyday ya want, right?" He said as he forced a laugh

"They already told me that they are going to do everything they can to keep us from interacting." Levy huffed as she continued to let some tears flow from her eyes

"Ok then we will just have to meet up when you get back. Just don't forget my ugly mug." Gajeel gihi'd

"I'd never forget such a handsome and interesting face." Levy giggled

After a few more kisses and hugs, Levy and Gajeel said their final goodbyes. Levy slowly entered the cab of the moving truck where her parents sat and looked to Gajeel for support. She could see that he wanted to let all the tears out. He wouldn't though. He wouldn't dare let Natsu have that kind of leverage on him. And like that, the McGarden family was off and on their way to Crocus to begin their new life.

* * *

Well there ya go. That was chapter 3. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's just a little after 4am here in South Central Kansas. And my allergies are killing me. So please forgive me. Also, I wanted to say this. Yes, they are 16 and yes that is pretty young, but teenage pregnancy is a real issue. Even in a small town like mine. I think there were at least 3 or 4 teenage parents in my graduating class of 50. Not judging anyone that has become a teenage parent and I'm not saying it doesn't happen elsewhere. I hope it didn't offend anyone. Plus it wasn't odd hundreds of years ago to get married young and have children. Sorry about that, but I just had to get it out and tell you guys how I feel. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4- There's A Life Inside You

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

Levy looked somberly into Gajeel's eyes as her father drove away from their home in Magnolia. His eyes held more sadness than she had seen since his mother's death. Tears fell from her face as she popped in her ear buds as she tuned out her parent's incessant chatter. Telling her to get over her first love, the one she gave her body to, just wasn't an option. Elliot and Michelle just didn't see how much he meant to her.

It only took the McGarden family two days to drive to Crocus. They took in the sights, but rarely stopped to enjoy them. Elliot had to get to the hospital to finish up his paperwork and they had to get Levy enrolled for school as soon as possible. Levy's parents constantly scolded her for forming a relationship with Gajeel. Sure, he was a nice kid in the beginning and growing up the two children had formed a tight bond, but Elliot and Michelle didn't like how he had turned out during his teen years. They kept reminding Levy that they would do everything in their power to keep Levy from contacting Gajeel. As if leaving her best friend wasn't bad enough they had to go and make it worse by not letting the teens communicate.

Finally, the McGardens arrived in Crocus. When they entered the Flower Blooming Capital Levy asked what their house looked like so she could help keep an eye out for it. Michelle told her to keep a look out for a blue one story house with yellow trim, a huge front and side yard, dog pen and smaller backyard. She was told that the address was 510 Elizabeth.

When they finally made it up the hill Levy spied their house. The first thing the family did was take a quick tour. The living room was a ghastly magenta color with an extremely small office to the side. Off to the side of the dining room there were two bedrooms and a bathroom down a small hallway. They walked through the long kitchen and into a mudroom that held the washer and dryer that had the door to the garage on the opposite side until they came to a door that led to a basement. Levy and her parents walked down the slightly unsteady steps to the basement which held another decent sized bedroom, a small bathroom with a toilet and shower, a storage area and a family gaming and entertainment area.

Levy's parents told her that they were going to let her have the downstairs bedroom since it offered more privacy and that they would use one of the upstairs bedrooms and the other one would be turned into a makeshift library for her. Levy was in tears. She couldn't believe that after all they had been through in the last few days that her parents decided to do something like that for her. Elliot and Michelle wrapped their arms around Levy and gave her a quick, tight hug before going back upstairs and outside to get into a vehicle and go to lunch.

The rest of the weekend they spent moving into their new house and meeting their new neighbors. Levy got her room set up pretty quickly and made the most of her time in her library. She started sorting her collection and didn't even get halfway through it before it was time to go to school. She would definitely have to get more book shelves. And of course more books.

Monday morning had come around and it was the first day that Levy will attend Crocus Academy. The little blunette got up early to take a shower. Can't be stinky on the first day of school, right? She slipped on an orange Fairy Tail University t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans after getting out of the shower. Levy told her parents goodbye as she wanted to get there early so she could get more of a feel for the school.

Levy pulled into the parking lot around 7:10 am. As Levy ventured inside she marveled at the statues and paintings of the deans of the school and at the enormous size of the building. Her old school wasn't even half the size of Crocus Academy. Levy looked like a lost puppy as she tried to find her way around the school.

"Excuse me, but you look new here. Is there anything I can help you with?" A girl with green hair and fancy clothes asked she tapped Levy on the shoulder

"Uh, yeah. I'm trying to find the office. I just moved from Magnolia this last weekend. My name is Levy. Levy McGarden." She smiled as she turned around to face the other girl

"Hello Levy. I'm Hisui E. Fiore. Welcome to Crocus Academy. The office is right this way." Hisui greeted as she gestured Levy to follow her

Hisui quickly led Levy to the office. The secretary at the desk greeted them and that's when Levy found out that Hisui was the princess of this kingdom. Even though Levy just met her, she didn't freak out when she heard this news. Levy wanted to respect her boundaries and didn't want to weird her new friend out. She got her schedule and learned that she had all but one class with the princess. The rest of the time before school Hisui ushered Levy around the school to show her where her classes and the lunch room was.

At lunch Princess Hisui introduced Levy to her closest friends Maria, Shea and Kori. All of them take a liking to Levy immediately. Turns out all of them are huge book nerds and offer to show Levy the public library sometime. Hisui also invited her to check out the castle's collection of literature sometime. Maybe living here will be easier than Levy thought. Maybe just maybe.

The weeks go by Levy slowly got used to life in Crocus. She would frequently hang out with Hisui and the girls and have study sessions at the castle. So far the only bad thing about Crocus Academy are a couple of bullies named Kai and his twin brother Ko. They relentlessly teased and harassed Levy about her shorter stature, her blue hair and her obsession for books and learning. Levy should have been used to it by now. People had always picked on her for that stuff, but back then she had Gajeel by her side.

Levy has thought about Gajeel everyday since they left Fiore. Her heart ached every time his crimson eyes flash before her mind. Her parents continued to deny her access to speak with Gajeel and have kept their promise of trying to keep them apart. Her parents blocked his number from her phone and from anything else that would help the teens interact. She even tried to send a letter once and got caught. They did not know how much this physically and mentally hurt her. Levy cried into her pillow nightly because she missed him and his gentle touch so much. The only time Levy gets any enjoyment out of thinking about him is when their magical night is played over and over in her head as she dreamed.

Around the 25th of November Levy started to feel a little off. She became very moody, was always exhausted, had sore breasts and nausea throughout the day. Levy chalked it all up to PMSing. Her parents offer to take her to the hospital, but Levy denied and said it would pass soon and that she would be fine. Elliot and Michelle decided to trust their daughter's judgement and ended up not taking her to the hospital.

It was December 7th and Levy's symptoms have just gotten worse. Levy feels like shit, but she doesn't let it hinder her school work. Hisui tried to convince Levy to sit out of their P.E. class, but Levy insisted that she felt well enough to go ahead and participate. As they began to warmup Levy's vision started getting blurry and her dizziness increased tenfold. By the second minute of running Levy stumbled and passed out on the gym floor.

When Levy regained consciousness the paramedics had just arrived and were checking her blood pressure and other vitals. As soon as she sat up though the overwhelming urge to vomit washed over her. Levy bolted up from her position on the floor and proceeded to find the nearest trashcan and unleashed the contents of her stomach. The paramedics rushed over to Levy and urged her to sit down so they could get her on a gurney.

Levy was eventually rushed out of the school on a gurney. Hisui volunteered to ride along so she could contact her parents and be there for Levy until she had the support she needed. Levy kept telling them that she was fine, but the paramedics looked at the teen incredulously as her current symptoms suggested otherwise.

Hisui was getting nowhere with trying to contact Levy's parents. Neither one of them were picking up before Levy reminds Hisui that her father is the Chief of Surgery at Crocus Memorial, the hospital they were heading to, and her mother worked in a research lab.

Finally, Levy got to the hospital. The ride had been a horrible one for sure. The sway and movement of the vehicle made her vomiting even worse. Elliot was working on setting the broken arm of a drunkard when he saw Levy being wheeled in on a gurney. He immediately had someone take over and rushed over to his baby girl's side.

"Levy are you ok? Why are you here?" Elliot questioned in his most concerned tone

"Passing out and throwing up during gym class. The school and Hisui have been trying to get ahold of you and mom, but neither one of you were answering so she came along with me." Levy replied

"Thank you Princess Hisui. My wife and I are very grateful for your kindness. Now, if you will excuse me I need to call Levy's mother so she can get over here. I will have you taken to a private room right away Pea and I will be there as soon as I can." Elliot responded before walking to his office and calling Michelle

Levy was immediately taken to a private room after she got checked in. Once she got into the room a nurse gave her a gown before heading into the bathroom and changing. When she got out, her father was sitting in one of the chairs provided and Hisui was sitting in another. Doctors and nurses were bustling about as they poked and prodded Levy with needles. Levy giggled at the thought of being a human pin cushion before being reminded of Gajeel and his face and body full of piercings. That brought her mood back down as she tried to curl into a ball, but was unable to because of the I.V.

Elliot was kicking himself in the ass for not bringing Levy in sooner. He looked at her now with sad, guilt ridden eyes every time she vomited. He should have known something was up. What kind of doctor doesn't help a sick person in need of their help? What kind of father doesn't take their sick child to the hospital when she is obviously sick? He looked up to see Levy cheerfully smiling as she talked to Hisui about more books and school. That was it. Seeing her smile like that was what made him push past his doubts.

Levy could see the doubt and pain written across her father's face. She told him not to worry and that it was probably just a mixture of her being dehydrated and having low blood sugar. After all, Levy hadn't been drinking and eating like she should have since they left Magnolia. Elliot being a father wanted to believe her, but as a doctor he knew it was something more than just dehydration and low blood sugar.

Michelle arrived and immediately ran to her baby girl and wrapped her in a hug. She too was feeling guilty for not taking Levy in sooner. When Michelle broke her hug from Levy she started asking a million and one questions. What's wrong? Is she going to be ok? What are they going to do? Elliot explained that the doctors just left and that they have not gotten the test results back yet.

As the girls continued to talk about literature Elliot tried calming Michelle down. Tried being the keyword here. Michelle was in absolute hysterics. Levy even tried telling her that it was probably nothing too serious and that she would get over whatever this was pretty quickly. After almost an hour Michelle finally calmed down and relaxed at Levy's side.

It was about another 20 minutes before Levy's doctor came in with her results. This was it. This was what she had been waiting to hear for the last almost hour and a half. To say she wasn't nervous was a lie, but she had to act strong so her mother wouldn't freak out.

"So Dr. Evans, can you tell me what's wrong with my daughter?" Elliot inquired

"Well Chief McGarden it seems like young Levy is pregnant." Dr. Evans answered calmly

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I actually lived in the house that I described in this chapter. The title was inspired by the song Life Inside You by Matthew West. It's a pretty great song. Sorry for the crappy writing. My allergies are still kicking my ass. Stupid weather. Anyways please leave reviews. I love reading your comments.


	5. Chapter 5- Reality Check

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The room was completely silent. The only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the heart rate monitor and the doctors and nurses chatting outside the room. Then Michelle had her outburst. Hisui left to give the family some privacy.

"Impossible! My Levy would never have sex with someone on at this age! She wouldn't jeopardize her future like that!" She shouted

Levy was still in shock at the news she had just received. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was going to be a teenaged mother and that terrified her more than anything. Levy's small hands instinctively reached for her stomach and her heart rate picked up. Her face became flushed at the thought of Gajeel's child steadily growing inside of her. A single tear fell from her doe like eyes and landed on her hands.

"Levy? Levy snap out of it! I'm trying to ask you a very serious question!" Elliot boomed as Levy snapped back to reality

"S-sorry. I-I was just lost in thought. Go ahead." Levy replied as she gently stroked her belly

"I asked you if you were raped." Elliot gulped

"No, I was not." Levy replied quickly as she glared daggers at her father

Elliot and Michelle's eyes went wide. For a moment they were happy that someone didn't force Levy to have sex against her will. Then in the next they were pissed. Why would Levy do this? And more importantly, who did this to her?

"Who is the father?" Michelle asked pointedly

"The man you caught me making out with when we were packing. The one you won't let me talk to. The one I spent the night with the day after my birthday when you told me we were moving. The one I love. Gajeel Redfox," Levy explained "Dr. Evans, how far along am I?" She asked as she looked to her doctor as she continued to stroke her belly

"You will be 7 weeks in 2 days. Your due date is July 21st." Dr. Evans replied

At this point Levy's parents were fuming. They never should have let that scoundrel hang around their precious little girl. They knew he was a bad influence on Levy. It was them. It was their fault for not keeping that bastard away from her. They had to take responsibility too.

Elliot wanted to fly back to Magnolia and snap Gajeel's neck. He wanted to torture him until he begged him not to anymore. He wanted to take everything the boy held dear to him and rip it all away. He wanted to strike a fear in Gajeel like one he has never seen. The boy must pay for taking his daughter's innocence and getting her pregnant and possibly ripping her true future away from her.

"You must have been under duress. He used your emotions and his wiles to lure you in." Elliot hissed as anger began to lace his voice

"There was no pressure. After I calmed down we watched a movie and then one thing led to another and we made passionate love." Levy smiled as she recalled the best night of her life

Levy and her parents continued to argue for another 20 minutes about her and Gajeel's sexual encounter. If they didn't hate him before, they sure did now.

Elliot and Michelle urged her to get an abortion. She was only 16 and she needed to focus on her studies not some ingrate's spawn. It might be Levy's body, but she was still a kid and they weren't sure if she could make any proper decisions given her choice in men.

Levy flat out told them she had no intentions to kill her child. She couldn't even fathom letting her precious unborn child die. After all, it would be her little piece of Gajeel that she would get to hold onto and love everyday once the child was born. She made the conscious decision to have unprotected sex and now she had to deal with the consequences

"I would like to call the father of my unborn child now. He at least deserves to know that he is going to be a dad." Levy announced

"NO! I refuse to let my grandchild grow up around such a brute. He has no right to you or the baby. He would just end up abandoning you guys." Michelle shouted

"I can't believe this! You guys don't know him. You don't know what kind of human being he is at all. When he falls in love with someone or something, he will take care of them until the end of time. Gajeel might seem like a big, tough, scary guy, but deep down he's just a lonely boy who wants to be loved." Levy retorted

Elliot counteracted with Gajeel being in Phantom Lord. He told Levy that he just wanted to keep her and the baby safe from the drugs and violence that the gang was known for. Levy was fuming. Her voice was laced with venom as she told her father that Gajeel was never in the gang. Yes he had a rough time after his mother's death and yes he was tempted and offered a spot in the gang, but Levy was there by his side to help pick up the pieces and helped him go down the straight and narrow path.

"Despite me being pregnant, he isn't an irresponsible person and I think he will make a great father to our baby. Even if he does live on the other side of the country I know he will do anything and everything he can for this child. Please let me tell him about his baby." Levy pleaded with her father as tears threatened to spill over

"If you even think about telling him while you are still a minor under my roof, I'll have him sent to jail. He looks rough enough and I'm sure he'll turn to violence and drugs now. If you tell him we will have the baby taken away and put into another home." Elliot barked as his carotid pounded violently

Levy kept pleading with her parents, but they wouldn't give in. They had made their minds up and there was no way she could change it. Levy couldn't even fathom the thought of someone else getting to love and care for the Redfox child that was growing inside of her. She couldn't risk her child being taken away. Gajeel was going to hate her, but right now this was for the best.

She would return to Magnolia some day and attend Fairy Tail University. Her parents couldn't stop her then. Soon Levy was discharged and her next appointment was made before her and Michelle left the hospital. Once home, Levy ran straight to her room downstairs and locked her door so no one could bother her. She wrapped her arms around her midsection and let the tears finally fall.

"Looks like it's just going to be you and my for a while little one. You won't be able to meet daddy for a long time, but I know we can make it. I know your daddy would love you as much as I already do." Levy cried, letting her emotions run free for hours until she eventually fell asleep

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but I think I did my best. Only one more chapter and then Levy will head back to Magnolia. I only have about 3 more chapters lined out right now so I might slow down a bit so I can figure some stuff out. Anyways please review! I love seeing each and every review. I want to say again how much I love writing for you guys. I do this all for you guys and I can honestly say I love every moment of it. See ya next week!


	6. Chapter 6-As Time Goes By

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Levy was absolutely amazed when she went to her first sonogram appointment. She couldn't wait to see her baby for the first time even it was going to be hard to see. When the fuzzy picture came up Levy was elated beyond belief. Her little piece of Gajeel was steadily growing inside of her. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes when the doctor positioned the wand like probe just right and she heard her child's heartbeat for the first time. It was truly a joyous occasion.

Levy tried to keep her pregnancy quiet for as long as she could. It wasn't until she was about 14 weeks along that the troublesome Kai and Ko overheard Levy, Hisui, Maria, Shea and Kori talking about her pregnancy during Photography class that the teasing began. After that the bullying became even worse than before. The onslaught of slut shaming began and Levy's normal cheery disposition started to fade once again. Levy felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Luckily the princess and her other close friends were right beside her. They would stand up for Levy when people would tell her how much of a slut she must be for getting pregnant right before she moved to a new school. Levy already felt bad enough that she couldn't tell Gajeel but the students at the school just made her feel worse. They made her feel like she abandoned him. But Hisui and the girls would always be there to help her pick up the pieces.

Levy began to love the unborn child more and more everyday. The thought of being a teenage mother terrified her more than anything in the world. Her fear was personified even more by the fact that she was going to be a single teenage mother. Levy's parents kept their promise and made it virtually impossible to contact Gajeel. She just couldn't catch a break and every night she would cry herself to sleep when she thought about the father of her child.

Even though Levy was having a tough time at home and school she had to stay happy and healthy for her baby. She would always read stories to her little one. She really hoped that the baby loved stories as much as she did. That would make her the happiest person in the world.

Levy thoroughly enjoyed going to her appointments to see how much the little one had grown. One of the biggest decisions she made was to know the sex of her baby at her 20 week checkup. Dr. Evans rubbed the wand all over Levy's ever growing belly, spreading the cool jelly like substance as she went. Levy inhaled as the picture of her baby came onto the screen. The steady heartbeat of the baby was music to her ears. After Dr. Evans examined Levy and checked on the baby's health, she smiled at Levy and asked her if she was ready to know what she was having. Levy nodded yes. Dr. Evans then revealed that the child inside Levy was a little girl. Levy was so excited that she was having a little girl. She would have been happy with a son too, but all that really mattered was that the baby was healthy.

She thoroughly enjoyed going over to the castle and coming up with a name for her daughter with Hisui and the girls. There were so many good names to choose from and she was glad that she had friends that were willing to help her. Hisui even offered to hold her baby shower in the castle which Levy graciously accepted.

Levy knew her little girl was going to be a handful from the moment she felt the first kick. That little girl seemed to have more and more energy everyday. Her daughter would constantly kick and punch her ribs and bladder, but she loved her little girl more than anything in the world and endure whatever her daughter put her through. Though, Levy did enjoy getting belly massages from her parents. Especially towards the end of her pregnancy.

Above everything else, Levy's teachers were amazed with how determined she was with her studies. Sure in the beginning Levy had stumbled a little with the sudden news of being a single teenage mother, but she quickly rebounded. She fought the stigmatism of teenage mothers dropping out. Just because she was going to have a baby didn't mean that she was going to forfeit her education. Levy refused to be another statistic.

Even with all the fear and doubt she had Levy couldn't wait to see her baby girl and it happened sooner than she thought it would. On the afternoon of July 6th Levy went into labor while both of her parents were at work. She began to panic when the pain from the contractions kept coming. Levy called 911 before notifying her parents on what was happening. She was just getting back upstairs with her personal bag and diaper bag before being lead out by the paramedics.

It took another 10 minutes to get to the hospital even with the ambulance's sirens on. Levy tried to concentrate on the positive things that would come from the pain she was currently feeling. Like the first time she will get to see her daughter's face. Or maybe the first time she would get hold her. Who knows? All Levy really knew right now is that she wanted this baby out of her and in her arms.

Levy's father was standing by the Emergency exit waiting for her to arrive. This was it. This was the big moment. Levy was going to officially become a mother. He knew that she was going to be a great mom even at such a young age. He would wake up in the middle of the night to see her reading to the little one that dwelled within her body. That was a sight he would never forget.

Finally, the ambulance arrived and Elliot was right there as Levy was ushered out on a gurney. He immediately grabbed the bags inside and instructed the paramedics to which room she should be taken to. He could see the panic and pain in his little girl's eyes. For a second, Elliot regretted not letting her contact Gajeel, but immediately squashed the idea. That bastard had no right to his girls.

Levy got changed into a hospital gown the second she reached her room. It wasn't too long after Levy got settled in that Michelle arrived. She immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter in a motherly hug. She leaned back and placed a kiss on Levy's forehead.

"How are you feeling my child?" Michelle asked with a concerned tone

"I'm doing ok mom. I'm hurting, but I can get through this. For my daughter's sake I have to." Levy smiled as she rubbed circles on her belly

The next several hours seemed to drag on for Levy. Between contractions and her parent's constant worrying she thought this day would never end. Levy even yelled at her parents a couple of times and told them to stop acting like children when she was in the middle of labor. Her glares were like daggers that no one wanted to get cut by.

Finally after more than 12 hours of labor and a couple hours of pushing Levy gave birth to her beautiful baby girl at 3:33am on July 7th. Levy could finally breathe. Her little girl was here and from the sound of her cries very healthy. Dr. Evans quickly wrapped the bundle of up before handing her to Levy.

Levy stared at the little girl in her arms. Never in a million years did she think he daughter would be this beautiful. She had Levy's bright blue hair and button nose, but she had Gajeel's chin, forehead and eyes. Oh how much did this little girl have her daddy's shining crimson eyes. She was absolutely perfect in Levy's eyes.

"Beautiful," was all that Levy could say when her daughter peered up at her for the first time

"Excuse me Miss Levy, I know you want to spend more time with your little one, but we need to get her cleaned and measured. We'll give her right back once we are finished." One of the nurses assured the young mother

Levy gently kissed her baby girl's head before handing her over to the nurse. Levy contentedly watched is her daughter quietly fussed while the nurses were weighing and measuring her. Only a few minutes old and she already made her mama laugh.

Levy's parents gathered around the hospital bed and gracefully smiled at their daughter. They were beyond proud of how well Levy had done through the process of giving birth. Both of them gave her a light hug. Just as they pulled away the nurse brought the little bundle of joy back and placed her in Levy's arms once more. They were completely and utterly infatuated with their granddaughter. Even if she did have her father's eyes. The baby girl in Levy's arms ended up weighing 6lbs 13oz and was 19 inches long.

"Miss Levy, have you thought of what you are going to name your little girl?" Dr. Evans asked as she scribbled some information on a notepad

"Yes, I have. I've thought long and hard about this. Even going as far as changing her name a couple of times, but I've finally came up with the perfect one. Her name is Emmeline Verona Redfox." Levy weakly replied as she embraced her daughter once again

This got Elliot and Michelle's attention.

"Excuse me, but I think you mean McGarden dear." Elliot chided

"Nope. Her father's last name is Redfox. It makes sense that her last name would be the same. Whether you guys like it or not he will be apart of her life someday. I'm not risking you guys taking her away right now, but she will know her father someday." Levy voiced with finality

Levy and her parents continued to argue for the next 15 minutes over this matter until Emmeline started fussing. She's Levy's daughter so obviously she should have complete control over what she would be named, right? Wrong. Her parents couldn't understand why she would want Gajeel linked to Emmeline anymore than she already was. Finally, Levy put her foot down and had Dr. Evans write down Emmeline's full name on the birth certificate along with Gajeel's as he was the father. In the coming days though, they began to call her Emi for short and Levy's parents learned to live with Emi's last name.

As the days turned into weeks, months and eventually years Levy's heart had grown fonder of Emi. She would do anything for her daughter. Shortly after Emi was born, Levy got a job at a bookstore and saved every penny for the big move back to Magnolia. Everyone was surprised that Levy pulled off being a full time mom, student and employee at such a young age. She even ended up graduating at the top of her class.

The fall of her Senior year of high school Levy applied for Fairy Tail University's Nursing Program. Of course she immediately gets accepted and was offered a full ride scholarship and even earned some grants for being a single mother. She had always wanted to go into the medical field, but didn't want to follow her father's footsteps exactly. Of course her parents urged her to reconsider going to Crocus University, but Levy refused.

She also couldn't wait for Emi to meet Gajeel. Levy was nervous however about her reunion with Gajeel. She didn't exactly know how he would take the news of him being a father or that she had kept Emi a secret for nearly two and a half years. All she knew was that she loved him and the she would push through the tough times that were to surely come. She just wanted him to accept Emi and that was good enough for now.

Right after graduation, Levy informed her parents that her and Emi were going to be moving to back to Magnolia on June 1st. There wasn't anything they could do now. She had graduated and she was 18 so they had no right to force her to stay in Crocus any longer. Not now. Now, all levy had left to do was pack up her and Emi's belongings and head out to Magnolia as a whole new adventure came before them. Who knows what kind of excitement was waiting for them in the small town?

* * *

Holy crap i am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been having some heart problems lately and I've been dealing with them. Don't worry I'm fine now. Hopefully. Anyways thank you guys so muchfor reading this. It really makes me happy even when I see even only a few notes on my stories. Remember to like and reblog/ Updates may be more sporadic nowadays. My health comes first even though I absolutely love writing for you guys. See you guys next time.


	7. Chapter 7- Back to Magnolia

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. THey belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It was finally June 1st, the day Levy and Emi would move to Magnolia. The start of something new, something old and something fresh. Levy had started packing her parent's Suburban with her and Emi's belongings all morning and she finally put the last one in. After all, her little Mazda wouldn't be able to fit all their stuff. They didn't really need much just clothes, toys, blankets, pillows, books and Emi's big girl bed. Levy straightened herself up and headed back towards the house.

She turned the knob to the house she's been calling home for the last two and a half years and a smile formed on her face. Her father was chasing Emi around the living room. Levy just couldn't get enough of her daughter's sweet laughter. Emi ran over to her mother once she saw that she was back inside.

"Mama!" Emi shouted as she jumped into Levy's arms

"Hey my beautiful little girl! Are you almost ready to leave? We've got a long trip ahead of us." Levy asked as Emi straddled her hip

"No! Stay here!" Emi pouted with her arms crossed

"I still think you should stay here. You got scholarships from Crocus University, so why not go there?" Elliot inquired

"Fairy Tail has a better Nursing Program and I'm pretty sure most of my friends from Magnolia will be attending there too. It's not like I won't have any support at all. Besides Gajeel and Emi deserve to know each other." Levy confidently replied

"You are an adult now and even though we think you are making a huge mistake, we can't stop you." Michelle said with worry in her eyes

"We'll be fine. I just have to find a job and a place to live. Gajeel won't hurt her you know. He's good with children and he will put Emi on a pedestal when he finds she's his." Levy responded, trying to comfort her parents

"Well, before you leave we have something to give to you." Elliot sighed

He took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Levy. When she opened it she found a set of keys. Levy gave her parents a confused and quizzical look before Michelle spoke up.

"Those are the keys to the house you grew up in. You don't need to worry about turning on utilities. We didn't want you to have to worry about that too." Michelle nervously stated

Levy was in tears This was the most thoughtful thing her parents had ever done for her. The last two and a half years were tougher than she ever imagined. Sure her parents had supported her in keeping Emi after much convincing, but keeping her away from Gajeel completely destroyed her. Her daughter, their daughter, was her only saving grace. Now Levy had one less thing to worry about after they got to Magnolia and that made her ecstatic.

"No cry Mama." Emi sang as she gave Levy the biggest hug her small arms could muster

"It's ok baby girl. These are happy tears." Levy assured her daughter as she wiped away her tears with her free hand

After Levy shed a few more tears, her and Emi said goodbye to Elliot and Michelle and began their long trek. Levy decided to take a few extra days so Emi wouldn't have to be in a vehicle for too many hours in a day. This allowed Emi to take in all of the sights as the two girls traveled across Fiore. Levy even dedicated a day to going to a famous water park. Levy loved the way her daughter's blue curls bounced as she had fun in the sun.

Levy and Emi finally arrived in Magnolia on the morning of the 6th. She pulled into the driveway of her childhood home and just smiled. Home at last. It had been way too long since she had seen the two story Victorian styled home. Levy couldn't wait to show Emi around her new home.

"Welcome to your new home Emi." Levy cooed as she inserted the key and unlocked the door

When Levy opened the door she was astonished by the condition of her house. Everything was a little dusty but other than that it was in pristine condition. She didn't expect it to be destroyed, but she didn't think it would look as great as it did. When the McGarden's moved to Crocus they had elected to leave most of their furniture in Magnolia because it would have clashed with the style of their house in Crocus. They got the moving truck mostly for Levy's book collection, their clothes and vehicles.

Emi started squirming in Levy's arms as she took in her old home. When Levy set her little one down she began to giggle. Lord knows what goes on in a toddler's mind when they start randomly giggling.

"So Em, what do you think?" Levy asked of her daughter as they made their way over to the couch

"Big and pretty." Emi marveled

"This is the house Mama grew up in before we moved to Crocus. This is also where I met your daddy for the first time." Levy said as old memories began to flood her mind

"Daddy?" Emi asked with a look that could only be described as magical

"Yup. And soon you will even be able to meet him." Levy smiled as she brought Emi closer to her

"When?" Emi questioned with her arms crossed

She was so much like Gajeel sometimes that it made Levy want to break down and cry.

"I'm not quite sure. We have to go to talk to his daddy first." Levy calmly responded

"Why?" Emi asked as her brow began to furrow

"Well it is complicated baby girl. What do you say we go to lunch after Mama gives you a tour of your new home?" Levy sighed

"Yay!" Emi squealed with delight

If there was one way to get a Redfox to do something they didn't want, it was to offer them food. Yet another way Emi was so much like Gajeel.

Levy began the tour in living room, then to the dining room and kitchen, downstairs bedroom and bathroom and finally the basement. The first stop when the girls got upstairs was Levy's old bedroom.

"And this is going to be Emi's room. It used to be Mama's room you know." Levy gestured as she swung the door open to reveal the room with bright orange walls

"Where Mama sleep?" Emi asked concernedly

" I'll be in Grammy and Grampy's old room. It's a little bit bigger and has its own bathroom." Levy explained to the young tot

After showing Emi the rest of the house, Levy showed her the backyard. Levy promised Emi to have the small playground fixed and to get a kiddie pool. Emi's eyes sparkled as she found out she was going to get a pool. That little girl loved to swim. Levy would also have to plant a garden or something to give the backyard more color.

Soon the pair left and headed to one of Levy's favorite cafes. It was also right by her favorite bookstore and that excited Emi too. When they entered the small café Levy didn't expect to see so many familiar faces. Old teachers and friends recognized the young blunette right away. The server that seated them had been there since Levy was Emi's age. She ordered a grilled chicken salad for herself and a hot dog for Emi.

It was hard feeding a toddler, eating and updating everyone that walked by her table. Levy would say hello to them, answer questions about how she's been and who Emi is. The one question she wouldn't answer completely straight was who Emi's father was. She wouldn't tell anyone before she got to the hospital to talk to Metalicana. Levy didn't want anyone to "accidentally" call or text Gajeel that he had a child that he didn't know about.

After finishing their meal, Levy led Emi to the bookstore. This was where her personality was more like her mother's. That little girl sure did love her books. Story time was one of her favorite things. As Levy browsed the fantasy section the bookstore owner came up to her and of course recognized her. After a few minutes of catching up and telling the owner what was going on, the store owner kindly offered Levy a job at the store. Yet another thing Levy now didn't have to worry about.

After leaving the bookstore with a few new books and a job, Levy headed straight for Magnolia Memorial Hospital. Levy looked into the rearview and saw Emi as she take in her new surroundings.

"Where go now Mama?" Emi asked as she bounced in her car seat before yawning

"I told you we have to go see your other grandpa before we go see your daddy. He's a doctor just like Grampy." Levy giggled

"Ok." Emi yawned before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

It was a quick and quiet drive to the hospital after Emi fell asleep. Levy parked the Suburban in a spot close to the building so she wouldn't have to carry Emi too far. She smiled as she unbuckled her sleeping daughter. She looked so much more like her father now than when she was born. It made Levy sad and happy at the same time. She gently picked a sleeping Emi up so as not to wake her before walking into the crisp, clean building.

"Well this place hasn't changed much in the last couple years." Levy mused as she sauntered up to the nurses station

"Hello, how can I help you today?" A young blonde nurse asked

"Is Dr. Redfox in? I really need to talk to him." Levy inquired as she shifted Emi to her other hip

"Are you or will you be a patient of his?" The nurse asked with a peppy tone

"No, but I need to speak to him." Levy responded with a sigh

"I don't know. He's really busy and the new interns will be arriving in a couple days so he has to deal with that too." Nurse Petigrew, the name on her name tag, replied

"Mel, just let the girl see him. I've known Levy since she was in diapers. Her father used to work here until he got a fancy job in Crocus. How have you been dear?" A woman in her 50s interjected

"I'm doing great Laverne. Just moved back here with my daughter and I'll be attending FTU in the Fall." Levy said as she revealed Emi's face

"Daughter? You're just a child yourself. How old is she?" Laverne asked with a look of surprise

"Two on the 7th of next month. She's actually the reason I need to speak with Metalicana. She's his granddaughter and I need advice on how to tell Gajeel he's a father." Levy explained

"Damn girl! Getting some of that fine ass before you left. You just want to squeeze those iron buns. I'll take you to him. He's just in his office doing paperwork." Laverne suggestively snickered

Levy and Laverne continued to talk as they walked towards Metalicana's office. Laverne loved hearing all about Emmeline's life so far. She could that Emi was Gajeel's child and she hadn't even seen those beautiful red eyes yet. No mistaking that scowl though. It was a defining trait of the Redfox family after all. Finally, they had reached Metalicana's office and Laverne knocked on the door.

"Come in." Metalicana grumbled as he proceeded to do paperwork

"Dr. Redfox, you have a visitor." Laverne sighed

Metalicana looked up from his paperwork and his scowl was immediately replaced with a smile when he saw Levy.

"Levy…" He gasped

"Hello Metalicana. It's nice to see you after all this time." Levy nervously smiled

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that one. Sorry for the slight delay. My fiance finally agreed on a day for our wedding so I have started planning for that. May not have another update for a while. Only have chapter 8 partially drafted/outlined. As always review please. Have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8- Emi Meets Metalicana

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The silence in the room was comfortable as Metalicana looked Levy over. Not much had changed about her over the last two and a half years. Maybe her hair was a little longer, but not much else. Metalicana pushed back from his desk and sprinted towards Levy before wrapping her in a tight hug. He didn't even notice the small child in her arms at first. Levy let him embrace her for a moment longer before backing away.

"God it's great to see you again. You look amazing Levy." Metalicana shouted

"You too, but could you be a little bit quieter? She's only been asleep for 15 minutes." Levy whispered as she pointed to Emi

Metalicana came down from his excitement and began to focus. He finally noticed the small, beautiful child slumped against Levy's shoulder. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"I see your parents got busy. What's your sister's name?" Metalicana inquired with a sly smile

"Actually, she's my daughter. Her name is Emmeline Verona Redfox. We call her Emi for short. Would you like to hold her?" Levy offered

She gently handed a sleepy Emi to Metalicana. He was confused at first. Metalicana looked from Levy to Emi and it became more obvious that she was Levy's daughter. As he looked even closer he could see hints of a scowl he knew all too well. To say he was completely and utterly shocked was an understatement.

"You are 100 percent sure she is his?" Metalicana questioned as he marveled the child in his arms

"100 percent sure. She's got his eyes, mannerisms and even his quirky laugh." Levy cooed as she gently stroked Emi's face

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in. I-I can't believe you named her after Verona. I'm sure she would have been honored." He murmured as he continued to stare at his granddaughter in amazement

His granddaughter!

Levy removed Emi from Metalicana's arms and laid her down on the loveseat in his office. Metalicana had so many questions to ask. He walked back over to his desk and took a seat and kept looking back and forth from Levy to Emi and back again. Levy sat in the seat across from him after laying her child down.

He was confused. How had this happened? Of course he knew about them having sex that one night she spent over, but he thought they were smart enough to use protection. Metalicana had also worked with Elliot long enough to know that he would have had Levy on birth control just in case. Of course neither one is 100 percent effective, but he never thought about this outcome.

He was angry. How could they have been so irresponsible? Why did Levy keep Emi a secret from him? From Gajeel! It didn't make any sense why she would do such a thing.

He felt love. The little girl that was asleep on the couch in his office was his granddaughter. He would do anything to protect his flesh and blood and that included Emi. In his eyes the blue haired toddler was perfect and no one would ever hurt her without feeling his wrath.

"I just want to know why. Why? Why did you keep her a secret? From her family of all things!" Metalicana roared

"They were going to take her away! My opinion about Gajeel knowing was never considered! If I told him they were going to take her away and I couldn't have done anything because I was still a minor. They wanted me to have an abortion, but I told them there was no way in hell that I was going to kill my child. No one ever considered my feelings. I loved him and still love him and I tortured myself everyday for not telling him the moment I found out I was pregnant with her! She was the only reason I got through the past two and a half years." Levy shouted, finally getting all of her emotions out

Tears began streaming down Levy's face as she cried out. Metalicana felt for the girl. Obviously this hurt her more than he could ever understand. He was still beyond pissed. What had gotten into Elliot and Michelle? What, other than getting Levy pregnant obviously, did they have against Gajeel? They had never shown any hostility towards him before then. What the fuck was up with them?

"Mama?" Emi sleepily whispered

Levy walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry we woke you up baby girl, but there's someone who wants to meet you." Levy apologized as her tears slowed to a halt

She plucked Emi from the couch and glided back to the chair that sat opposite Metalicana. Emi stared him down with crimson eyes just as fierce as his. There was no doubt in Metalicana's mind now that the child in front of him was in fact Gajeel's daughter.

"Hello Emi. My name is Metalicana and I'm your daddy's dad." Metalicana grinned

Emi smiled "Same eyes Mama! Same eyes!"

"Yes sweet baby girl, you do indeed have the same eyes as Grandpa Metalicana." Levy giggled as she cuddled her daughter's head to her chest

Emi emphatically pushed away from her mom. Oh boy were the terrible twos going to be a doozy. Emi turned to Metalicana and gave him her full attention. She silently studied his features, but her scowl was still on her young face. Emi started giggling once Metalicana made a funny face.

Metalicana and Emi soon started talking to each other. He learned that her favorite color was not the typical pink or even purple that most girls her age like, but red like her eyes. Her father's eyes. Metalicana also learned how incredibly smart Emi is for her age. She knows different shapes, colors and was even starting her ABCs and her 123s. He also learned how tough she was when he asked about the scrape on her knee. She had been running at the swim park and slipped and Levy explained how she was the one that cried instead of Emi.

Smart like her mom and tough like her dad. A perfect blend of the two. Metalicana thought with a smile on his face

Finally, Emi settled back down and snuggled deep into Levy's chest. It didn't take long for the adorable tot to fall asleep again. Now, Levy and Metalicana could get serious with their discussion again.

"So, how's he doing?" Levy asked with her eyes downcasted

"He's a different person now Levy. He drinks and smokes and parties way too much for someone not even in college yet. His grades dropped from A's and B's to mostly D's after you left. For a while he was really depressed because you didn't call or text back. I understand you did what you though was best for Emi because she is your child, but damn it, what about what was best for mine? He's all that I've got left of Verona. I can't lose my son too. Please save my boy before it's too late." Metalicana pleaded

Levy peered into Metalicana's somber eyes. She hadn't seen him this way since Verona passed away. Levy couldn't believe that Gajeel had fallen this far. It made Levy mad. She told him the day she left that her parents were going to keep them apart. He promised that they would meet up again after all this time despite their distance. She also loved him and would find a way for this to work. For Emi's sake she would make this work.

"It's going to be a while before he fully trusts me again, but I promise to bring the old Gajeel back. I love him and I won't allow him to fall any deeper than he already has." She responded with sincerity and a fire in her eyes

"Thank you Levy," Metalicana exhaled "When do you want them to meet?" He asked

"As soon as possible. It's already been too long and both of them deserve it so much." Levy sighed as she shifted Emi to a more comfortable position on her lap

"I get off work in an hour. Would you like to have supper with us? We're having Chicken Alfredo." Metalicana grinned slyly as he knew Levy's weakness for the creamy pasta dish

"As long as you give me his number and you guys help me unload the SUV after supper. I can't watch Emi and unload all by myself." Levy explained

"Deal." Metalicana agreed

After Metalicana gave Levy Gajeel's number, her and Emi headed home. Levy was understandably nervous. In a short amount of time she would see Gajeel after two and a half years apart. She wondered how he would take the news that he was a father. Would he accept Emi right away like Metalicana did? Of course he would. Levy had no reason to believe that he wouldn't. Her biggest worry was going to be if he was going to be civil towards Levy herself or if he was going to be a royal jackass. She had a little over an hour to prepare herself for probably the most uncomfortable dinner of her life. She could, no she would, do it for Emi.

* * *

That came out quicker than I thought. It may be a while for 9 to come out as I haven't even started planning on that one yet and I've been so lazy and out of energy lately. Please forgive me. Anyways please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9- Face to Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Ever since Levy had left the hospital, time had gone by painstakingly slow. The only thing that seemed to calm Levy's stirred soul and nerves was the rambunctious toddler that was currently running throughout the house.

"Emi dear, if you keep running around like this then you will be too tired to meet your daddy." Levy sighed as Emi ran into her arms

"But I have fun Mama!" Emi squealed

The two girls continued to horse around until there were three solid taps on their front door. Levy struggled to keep the bubbly tot at her side calm as they approached the door. Metalicana gave them a wide grin as Levy allowed him into the Victorian styled home before he wrapped them tightly into a hug.

"It's great seeing you two again, but we should probably get going before my brat eats everything in sight. Unless he's being an ingrate. That's quite possible too." Metalicana greeted them before letting them down

"You're absolutely right. Let me get the diaper bag and get Emi situated and we will follow your lead." Levy giggled as she went out to find the diaper bag

"There's no need for that. I left shortly after you did and bought a car seat and other necessities to keep over at the estate for when Emi stays there." He responded with a grin that Levy was all too familiar with

After a quick thanks from Levy, the trio left for Redfox Manor. The drive was a memorable one for Levy. The way the gentle breeze caused the ready to be harvested wheat to sway, the subtle smell of livestock tickling her nose and the chirping of the birds brought back memories of her and Gajeel roaming and playing all throughout the property that his family owned. Well, unless Levy read to Gajeel in the enormous library that was housed in the mansion. All those wonderful memories flooded Levy's mind causing a small smile to form on her face.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Metalicana asked with a sly smile

"Just thinking about all the summers I spent out here with Gajeel and now how our daughter will get those same opportunities." Levy breathed out

She snuck a glance into the rearview mirror to find Emi excitedly clapping as some horses galloped in the meadow. Levy couldn't get enough of her daughter's precious smile and she couldn't wait to share it with Gajeel. That toothy grin was all Levy needed when she was having a bad day.

Finally, Metalicana drove around the last curve of the bend and Redfox Manor was in sight. Stunning Southern Magnolia trees that were in full bloom lined the half mile long driveway before coming up to the circle drive. Levy didn't know how it was possible, but the manor seemed even more beautiful than it did before.

The main difference was the iron dragon with daring crimson eyes that shot water from its mouth in the middle of the fountain. It was highlighted by the gorgeous red rose bushes that encircled the fountain.

"He made that for his welding class last year. It was his Senior project and he got an A on it. The only A he got." Metalicana bragged as they stepped out of the car

"It's absolutely beautiful." Levy said in amazement

Levy unbuckled Emi from her car seat as the child excitedly chatted about her daddy's big house. They followed Metalicana through the enormous wooden doors, feeling the warmth that still emanated from the manor. Tall ceilings were decorated tastefully with chandeliers and the walls were coated in reds and golds and the scent of cinnamon lingered through the air, tantalizing Levy's nostrils. Yep, Levy was definitely in the right place.

"Welcome home Master Metalicana." Jeeves greeted as the trio walked inside

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Just Metalicana is alright. Also, make sure we have two extra places made at the table tonight. Levy and her daughter are gracing us with their presence." Metalicana remarked as he gestured to Levy and Emi

"Of course sir. It would be a pleasure to serve Miss Levy once more along with the young one." He replied

"Thank you so much Jeeves. Emi and I are very grateful for your kindness." Levy added

"Where's my brat?" Metalicana huffed

"I believe Young Master Gajeel is taking an afternoon swim. Would you like me to go fetch him so he can greet our guests?" Jeeves offered

"That won't be necessary Jeeves. Gajeel and I have a lot to talk about before dinner." Levy explained

"In that case, would you like me to lead you to the pool? I believe we still have an old swimsuit of yours in the changing room." Jeeves suggested

"No thanks. I remember the way. Good thinking on the swimsuit though. Knowing him he will try to pull me in." Levy giggled

"Well then, I think I'm going to give my granddaughter the grand tour. Have fun kiddo." Metalicana shouted as he carried Emi away to show her the wonders of her other new house

With that, everyone went their separate ways. Levy made her way to the women's changing and shower room near the outdoor pool. It took her a few moments, but Levy eventually found the swimsuit Jeeves had been talking about.

Her red and white striped tightly hugged her breasts leaving little to the imagination as they had grown due to her pregnancy. She thanked the good lord that her ass hadn't gotten that much bigger. Before leaving the changing area, Levy lathered herself with sunscreen and grabbed a couple towels. Knowing Gajeel he only grabbed one for his body. He knew he had to have two because of his long, thick hair.

This was it. Levy was about to be face to face with Gajeel Redfox, the father of her daughter, for the first time in almost three years. Her nerves went haywire and butterflies were fluttered in her stomach as she made her way to the pool.

A sudden splash and a flash of black hair brought Levy out of her thoughts. She set the towels off to the side on a chair before she made her way towards the deep end of the pool. Levy sat at the edge of the pool and let her legs dangle in the water. She could do this. He is going to hate her for a long time, but she could do this. She had to do this for Emi.

Suddenly, the water broke and a mass if soaking wet black hair appeared before her. His back was even more defined than she remembered as Gajeel shook his head to try and rid himself of the excess water. Then he turned around. Hazel eyes met crimson ones and for a moment time stood still and neither one dared to make a move.

"Hey there stranger, it sure has been a while." Levy smiled as she kicked the water gently

"Levy…" Gajeel gasped as he swam towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I missed you so much." She whispered as he brought a hand up to cradle his face

"I missed you too Shorty. When did you get back?" He asked, enjoying her touch once more

"About six hours ago. I had a few things to take care of before I came to see you." She blushed

The 18 year olds sat there for who knows how long just enjoying each others presence. Levy would take all the peaceful moments she could before she unleashed the hell storm that was to come. It hurt her knowing how much he would hate her in mere moments. Inhale, exhale, repeat. Relaxation was the key to making this last.

"I can't wait any longer to do this." He said with love and adoration in his voice

"What are you-" Levy began to ask before Gajeel kissed her

Gajeel leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Levy's. Levy squeaked as she was surprised by his sudden action, but did nothing to stop him. She was on cloud nine. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his body, deepening the kiss. Levy knew she needed to stop him, but she couldn't.

He pulled her into the water to where it came just under her bust. One of his giant hands had moved to the back of her head and the other to the small of her back for support. Levy broke away to take a breath and saw something she never wanted to see again in Gajeel's eyes, loneliness and sorrow.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, 'Don't worry, I'll never leave your side again,' in his ear. He made sure Levy was situated and secure at his side before he waded his way to the other side of the pool. During this time, Levy felt a certain part of Gajeel's anatomy slap against her leg. She looked down when his waist was no longer under water to find him completely nude. She madly blushed as a hearty laugh came from his throat and vibrated through the both of them.

"What? Can't a man swim naked in his own pool? Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled

"Whatever Gray." Levy mumbled

"Oi! Don't compare me to that popsicle dick!" He grumbled before letting out a laugh

His laugh was what brought Levy back to her senses. It was almost identical to Emi's. Before she could say anything, he had once again captured her lips with his own. She was completely and utterly powerless against his touch.

Gajeel readjusted Levy to where she was being carried bridal style all while keeping their kiss intact. It was a short trip to the chairs where Levy had placed the towels. He gently placed Levy on one of the chairs before spreading out one towel and rolling up the other as a headrest.

Levy was pulled back into Gajeel's very naked lap before being laid down onto the soft towels. His lips were back on hers in an instant. She could feel his length rub against her ass, exciting her in ways she hadn't felt in a very long time. His lips peppered her neck as her whispered to her how much he loved her.

Levy felt Gajeel's hand pull the fabric of her bottoms to the side as he lined himself up at her entrance. She couldn't let him do this. Not right now anyways. Their kisses slowed to a halt and she looked into his eyes as a tear stained her cheek. Gajeel brushed the hot tear away before kissing her cheek.

"Please Gajeel, don't do this. Not now. This isn't the right time." Levy whimpered

"I need to be inside you. More than ever before Levy." Gajeel murmured as he stroked her cheek

"Believe me, I want it too, but if we do this right now you will hate me and yourself even more." She cried

"I could never hate you. I love you Levy." He assured her as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips

"Believe me after I tell you about-"

"Mama!" A small voice shouted out

Shit. This was not how Levy had intended Gajeel and Emi meeting. She looked up just in time to see Emi burst free from Metalicana's grasp and run towards them. Levy quickly threw the towel that had been supporting her head and neck to Gajeel. He immediately wrapped it around his waist.

"He no hurt Mama?" Emi asked as she finally approached them with tears in her eyes

"No baby, he would never hurt me." Levy replied as she hugged her daughter

"Uh Shrimp, who is this kid and why is she calling you mama?" Gajeel probed

Today really wasn't Levy's day. Things weren't going her way.

"I guess I can't tiptoe around this any longer. Gajeel, meet Emmeline Verona Redfox, my daughter. Our daughter." Levy shakily responded

Gajeel looked at Levy dumbfounded. What did she just say? He must have had some water in his ear because it sounded like Levy had said that the small blue haired, red eyed child in front of him was his daughter. His eyes went wide before when he made the connection.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I've been rather busy with wedding planning, moving and job interviews. The good news is that I have found my wedding dress. The bad news is that I still don't have a depression has also reared its ugly head again too. I had planned on this chapter being a little bit longer with the dinner, but decided to leave it here otherwise it just wouldn't have been right. Although, I plan on having Chapter 10 up next week and maybe even Chapter 13 of A taste of the Forbidden Fruit. All I ask for is some patience. I have not abandoned any of my stories. Including His Saving Grace even though I'm having a tough time getting any ideas for that. Anyways I just wnated to say thank you again for your support and love.


	10. Chapter 10-Father and Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its character. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Gajeel was in shock to say the least. Never had he imagined himself being a father if what Levy said was true. Not at this age anyways. From what he could tell though, the little girl in front of him was a little spitfire. He watched as she puffed her cheeks in frustration as Levy picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

Levy. He could tell now that she had filled out in certain areas. Her breasts were about to pop out of her bikini top. This caused a certain part of his anatomy to harden. Fuck her and her glorious assets. But not even all of Levy and her beauty could steer him from feeling as much rage as he did in this moment.

As the shock wore off, the rage settled in. How could she have done this to him? How could she have kept his own flesh and blood child a secret? He balled up his free hand at his side, silently trying to contain his anger, but his Redfox blood flowed strongly through him and it wasn't long until he let loose.

"What the actual fuck Levy?" Gajeel seethed

"I know, I know. I messed up, but I was only trying to protect her." Levy choked out

"Protect her from her own father? What kind of bullshit is that?" Gajeel shouted back at her

"I wasn't protecting her from you! I know you will be an amazing father to Emi! I just couldn't risk them taking her away!" She yelled as Emi turned around to face him

For someone so smart, Levy sure was acting dumb right now. Did she actually believe that shit?

"What do you mean they were going to take her away?" Gajeel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"My parents said that they were going to take Emi away from me if they found out that you knew about Emi. I couldn't let someone else raise our daughter." Levy sobbed as tears continued to stream down her face

"Ya know they can't actually fucking do that. Not legally anyways. Fuck, I thought you were supposed to be smart. I can't believe you kept her a fucking secret. Pure bullshit." Gajeel hissed

An intense bout of yelling and screaming came from the back of Redfox Manor. Insults and venom were thrown back and forth between Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel had never felt this angry before in his entire life. Unforgiving rage was consuming him. How could the one person he trusted the most keep this big of a secret from him? Right now he felt like a volcano getting ready to erupt and the lava was going to destroy what little faith he had left in Levy.

Tears were pouring from Levy's face at this point and in a way, Gajeel felt horrible. He hated seeing Levy crying, but dammit she needed to take responsibility for her mistakes. He felt so heartbroken. The pain inside his chest was harsher and more painful than the day Levy had left for Crocus. It was as if she had betrayed him. To be honest, he didn't know how to handle it.

He eyed Levy as she fell to her knees in shame. He was still seething and his harsh crimson gaze wasn't going to leave her guilt-ridden body any time soon. Gajeel couldn't fathom what was going on inside Levy's head right now. She was right about one thing though, he was glad he didn't fuck her.

Emi broke free from Levy's grasp and spun around to face her father. Now that she was facing him and her ever present scowl was upon her face, he could tell that the young girl was indeed his daughter. Not that her red eyes were a dead give away either. He bent down to get a better look at Emi with a firm grip on the towel around his waist. Just as he was about to reach out to his daughter, he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"OW! What the hell?" Gajeel barked as he fell to the ground

"NO MAKE MAMA CRY!" Emi shouted with tears of her own brimming her eyes

"Emmeline Verona Redfox you apologize to your father right now! Don't you ever let me catch you doing that again. Do you understand me young lady?" A very emotional Levy replied as she scolded her daughter

"He make Mama cry!" Emi exclaimed as she pointed at Gajeel

"It doesn't matter. I deserve it and he is your daddy so you need to show him respect." Levy huffed as she embraced Emi

Gajeel looked to the young mother and her daughter in shock. She had named their little girl after his mother. His heart, what little was left anyways, had now completely crumbled. How could he hate Levy when she had given him such a great gift? His emotions were conflicted. He was completely smitten with both Levy and Emi, but he just couldn't trust Levy. Not now anyways.

Gajeel traipsed over to the changing room and slipped on a pair of jeans before walking back outside. When he was once again face to face with Emi and Levy, it seemed as if the sea of tears had stopped and everyone had calmed down. He sat down beside Emi and Levy and peered over them as they continued to embrace each other.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes she's so much like her father it isn't funny." Levy giggled

He missed that giggle. Sweet and innocent and as fresh as the air he breathed. Gajeel shook his head. He may love that sound, but he couldn't forgive Levy for her actions. What was a guy to do?

Emi turned around and gave Gajeel a sorrowful look. She may have his attitude, but she had some of her mother's attributes as well. He hesitantly wrapped his muscular arms around the small child and she immediately melted in his arms.

"I sorry daddy." Emi whimpered as she snuggled into his chest

"It's okay kid. Just don't do it again." Gajeel chuckled as Emi's scent flooded his nose and grounded him

Levy looked on as father and daughter had their first positive interaction. It brought tears to her eyes that Gajeel had accepted Emi so quickly. Nothing else could make her day better. It saddened her that the peace between her and Gajeel right now would soon be coming to an end.

"I'm sorry Gajeel. The biggest mistake I have ever made was keeping her from you. I know what my parents did was illegal, but fear consumed me. Just the prospect of having the greatest thing that has ever happened to me getting taken away terrified me to no end." Levy sighed as she laid back to look up at the sky

Gajeel looked into her eyes and could tell she what she was saying was the truth. She just kept making this harder on him. Fuck her and his love for all things cute. Not that he would ever tell anyone about how much he loved cute things.

"Don't think that heartfelt apology means shit to me right now. The only reason I'm even remotely calm right now is because of the little girl in my arms. You piss me off to no end and I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully forgive you for what you've done." Gajeel softly spoke as Emi looked up to him with a smile on her face

"I understand." Levy sniffled as she threw an arm over her face not wanting to alarm Emi

Hating Levy would probably be the hardest thing Gajeel would ever do. Well, maybe hate isn't the right word, but there were so many things going through his mind right now that Gajeel couldn't think straight. How was he of all people supposed to be a good father and role model to the little girl in his arms? How was he supposed to provide for her without mooching off his father? What were they going to do about Emi's sleeping arrangements? What—

"We'll figure things out over dinner. You kids need to get your asses inside before the food gets cold. Now, give me my beautiful granddaughter." Metalicana demanded

Emi came in bounding into Metalicana's arms before the four made their way into the manor's dining hall. The tension between Gajeel and Levy was palpable. Metalicana wanted to shield his young granddaughter from the obvious tendrils of anger whipping out from her father and the sadness and guilt of her mother. At least for now, Emi seemed oblivious to all of it as she continued to take in her surroundings. Metalicana was glad for that.

Everyone took their places at the dining room table and Gajeel immediately dug in, not caring or remembering about their guests. Food was his go to for when he was stressed out when he couldn't drink or smoke and boy could he go for some booze or a cigarette right now. Levy and Metalicana looked on in amazement and horror as Gajeel scarfed down his food.

"Fucking chill out you idiot. We have fucking guests and no matter how much you hate Levy's guts right now, but what kind of example are you setting for your daughter right now? Your mother and I raised you better than this." Metalicana snarled

"What kind of grandfather are you cussing in front of your granddaughter like that? And it isn't like I even got a courtesy call saying 'Hey I'm pregnant with your kid. Do ya wanna be a part of the kid's life?'" Gajeel huffed as he finally took a breath

Levy was biting her tongue and she tried holding everything in, but that was the last straw.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? I practically tortured myself every day for not telling you and I regret never telling you about her until now. Damn it Gajeel, it almost got to the point that I was going to cut myself. I didn't though because every time I looked into Emi's eyes I saw you. She's the only reason I survived the last two and a half years." Levy shouted from across the table, anger and tears flowing from her eyes

Everyone stopped what they were doing. No one had ever seen Levy like this before. Certainly not her daughter. Expressive crimson eyes held her olive ones. It hurt her deeply that he didn't get how hard it was keeping Emi a secret from him. No one did. Levy knew it was going to take an eternity to gain his trust back and she would do anything in her power to make that happen.

The rest of dinner was relatively silent with only awkward small talk being made. Gajeel grumbled and growled when Metalicana mentioned them helping Levy move back into her childhood home. He almost rejected the idea completely, but he didn't want to damage his still growing relationship with Emi. The tiny tot was hard not to love with her wild blue hair pulled into pigtails and piercing red eyes.

It only took about 30 minutes to get everything from Levy's parent's Suburban and into the house. Gajeel had to admit he loved watching Levy and Emi's dynamic as him and Metalicana did the heavy lifting. The hurt look in his eyes was something his father didn't miss. After getting everything inside, the guys fixed Emi's bed up in about 15 minutes and before they knew it, it was time for them to go home.

Gajeel cradled a sleeping Emi in his arms before kissing her forehead and handing her over to her mother. Spark of electricity surged between the two as their skin touched. Levy blushed before looking down and away from Gajeel almost in pain. It hurt him seeing that look on her face and that he couldn't do more to make her feel pleasure. He tried to convince himself that she deserved to suffer. Tried.

"Thanks for helping." Levy sighed as she laid their snoozing child on the couch

"I only did it for her." Gajeel roughly replied

"I know and that's okay. Before you go there's a box I need to give you. I recorded and documented myself throughout my pregnancy with Emi up until her birth and all her achievements and milestones. I did it all for you so you could live those moments even though you weren't there. I know this doesn't make up for any of it, but I hope it helps in some way." Levy sniffled as she began her search for the box in question

It took Levy a few minutes to find the box, but eventually she found it and handed it to Gajeel. Yet another stab in the heart. Damn woman was making it harder not to be mad at her.

"Thanks Lev." Gajeel half smiled

"I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow getting everything for school and some shopping done, but I'll try to come over tomorrow or you can come over here. My door is always open to you Gajeel. And I'll send you a reminder that her birthday and party are on the 7th of next month." She mentioned before saying her goodbyes

Once the guys left, all Levy could hear was the soft snores of her daughter. Feelings of old started welling up inside her and it took everything inside Levy not to break down in her living room. She didn't want a cranky toddler on her hands after all. She carefully picked Emi up and headed towards her room. She really didn't want to spend the first night back all alone.

* * *

Sorry it's been 5 months since I've updated. You have no idea how horrible I feel about this. My new job is kind of stressful because my shift is so short staffed and I'm working so much and I've been super sick for the last three months as well. It's not the best I've ever written, but I wanted to make it up to you guys. Thanks for understanding. I'm not going to give up on any of my fics. This was supposed to be up on Monday but apparently the browser I was using was acting up and I just now thought about it so I'm sorry for that too.


End file.
